


Trail of Blood

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret wakes up in a pool of blood. She is found by her friend Niner Skirata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail of Blood

Tari blinked up at the bright light. She frowned, wondering why she was without her helmet. 

Groaning, she turned her head, wincing at the pain that shot through her. There was something warm and wet trickling down into her eye. Opening her eyes only enough to squint into the bright light, she saw…

_Is that all my blood?_  she wondered. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and she closed her eyes again as pain flared in her head.

There were voices–she could hear them. They seemed so far off, and muffled, as if she were hearing them not just over a long distance but as if there was something dampening the sound, though she wasn’t sure what it could be.

A pair of boots came into her blurred field of vision. She blinked, trying to focus and remember where she’d seen them before.

When her vision cleared enough to actually  _see_  anything, the boots were replaced by a helmet. “ _Tari_? Tari, are you alright?”

She knew that voice. “Elek. Ni gai Tari.” she said, the name that went with that voice and those boots and helmet suddenly clear in her mind. “Gar gai Niner?” she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The wonderful Niner Tari interacts can be found at niner1309.tumblr.com


End file.
